


We’ve Got a Big Mess On Our Hands After The Last Midtown Show

by shallowlives



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampire William Beckett, Vampires, based off After The Last Midtown Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowlives/pseuds/shallowlives
Summary: It’s a drunken midnight on the streets, brightly dusted with a neon light, when William decides to tell Gabe he’s a vampire.





	We’ve Got a Big Mess On Our Hands After The Last Midtown Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikeyskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyskies/gifts).

> An idea I’ve had for a while now but only just got around to writing, inspired by the vibe of After The Last Midtown Show. Hope you like it!
> 
> (Not part of my 16 candles series btw, just in case anyone is confused)

Him and Gabe stumble along on the sidewalk after who knows how many drinks, and the romantic tension is unmissable. Straying hands brushing against William’s freezing fingers, William leaning into him and his coat dusted with snowflakes as they pass under the bright street lamps. Something about tonight feels so giddy, so carefree. They’re just two young adults, caught up in enjoying each other’s company while they roam without a discernible direction in the middle of the night.

They’re in the middle of laughing at something one of them just said, when William’s giggles die down suddenly and he gets a serious look on his face.

“But, really, let’s say I do have some big dark secret.” William proposes, frosty plumes of the frigid air forming as he speaks. “I mean, nothing like you’re joking about. But something, like, _really_ life-changing.”

“You don’t.” Gabe smirks. “You’re just fucking around.”

“I’m not kidding!” William protests with a light smile. He stops in his steps, leaving them both to stand in front of a record shop that had been already been closed for the night, the window dark and with iron bars lowered in front of it and the door. “Seriously, can I trust you to tell you something?”

“Yeah, what is it?” Gabe asks. A light layer of more snow starts to fall from the pale gray sky yet again, dusting their hair and eyelashes once more. “Who’d you get pregnant?”

“Nobody’s pregnant.”

“Okay, if nobody’s pregnant, it must be that you’ve got some gay crush on me.”

William raises his eyebrows. “No. I mean... that _is_ true, that’s just not what I’m trying to tell you.”

“Knew it.” Gabe grins. “I don’t mind. You’re kinda obvious about it.”

“I know, but back to…” The sky interrupts by unleashing another scattering of snow, beginning to blanket the freshly-shoveled cement of the sidewalk. “Maybe we should head home first. It’s really starting to snow.”

So Gabe leads the way back to his place, still stumbling as they walk and nearly slipping on patches of ice, but with much less fanfare. A thick, almost sobering tension has entered the air now knowing that William has to tell him something serious, something apparently life-changing.

Just a block away from Gabe’s, William reaches up and tugs down Gabe’s scarf that’s wrapped around him.

“I like looking at your neck.” He explains casually, not even bothering to meet Gabe’s eyes as he studies his neck intensely for a second before turning his eyes back to the street in front of them. Something about the statement unsettles Gabe, and he’s a mix of being kinda turned on and wondering _what the fuck?_

But Gabe doesn’t bother to ask about it, he’s used to quirks like that. Used to how William always insists on bringing his own metal water bottle, used to him always accidentally biting his tongue, used to shuddering at his sudden icy touch. That’s just how he is, and nobody in Decaydance so much as bats an eye at it anymore.

They reach the door of his apartment, and as Gabe fumbles for the key in his pocket, he notices William staring at his neck again with parted lips and his mesmerized gaze. After a few seconds of this, without breaking his stare at his neck, William offhandedly mentions, “I think I lost my water bottle at the concert.”

“Oh.” Gabe says, unlocking the door. “You can always get a new one.”

“Mm, I guess.” William finally takes his eyes off his neck and shrugs.

The door swings open, and Gabe politely stands aside to let William wander in first. Gabe searches the wall for the light switch, flicking it on. They throw off their jackets onto a chair and after yanking their wet boots, William suggests, “Let’s talk in your room.”

Gabe was never going to be surprised if the night went in that direction, so he obliges and says, “Yeah, I don’t mind.”

William just smiles and takes Gabe’s hand with his, which is just as cold as ever, and starts pulling him to his Gabe’s bedroom at a fast pace that Gabe has to catch up to at first. William shuts the door behind them, and sits beside Gabe, cross-legged on the center of the bed. None of them bother to turn on the lights, leaving them in dimness.

“So, what was it you wanted to tell me?”

Gabe can just barely make out William’s face, but he can tell his eyes are definitely meeting his this time instead of his neck.

“Gabe,” He whispers. “What if I told you I was a vampire?”

For a second, it’s deafeningly silent, and Gabe is about to burst out in laughter when William grabs his shoulder and starts leaning toward him slowly, until his nose is against Gabe’s jaw and he can feel his chilling breath against his skin.

Gabe opens his mouth, but whatever he’s trying to say falls flat. He knows that William’s probably just fucking around, he _knows,_ but his heartrate is betraying him and picking up at the thought.

And then William licks a stripe up his neck, causing Gabe to emit a heady gasp. “Fuck.” His hands grip the sheets of the bed.

He can feel William smiling against his neck, pleased with his reaction. William climbs over him, settling himself on his lap. It’s almost too easy, almost too good to be true that he can do this without him fighting back.

“I swear, if you’re joking…”

“I’m not.” William assures him, pushing up Gabe’s shirt just enough so he can place his hands on his waist. “Gabe, I’m so fucking thirsty. You have no idea what I want to do.”

Gabe is breathless for a moment, gulping before he asks, “What?”

“I want to drink your blood,” He whispers, “--and fuck you, and turn you into a fucking vampire.”

Gabe shudders out a shaky breath as he processes what William just said.

“Do you think I should?”

Gabe’s heart is racing, his mind is clouded with drunken lust, and without hesitation he says, “Fuck, yes.”

“You’re sure?”

“Just do it.” In the moment, he doesn’t care that he’s never been fucked by a guy before or that a diet of blood isn’t kosher in the slightest; he only needs _him._

William sinks his fangs into the flesh he’s been admiring all night. Gabe moans, reaching up to tangle his fingers in William’s long locks of hair. His blood pools up over the surface of his skin, which William eagerly drinks up. After the first taste, more intoxicating than the alcohol they had consumed that night, William can’t help but moan as well and suck up more of the substance, hot and spilling over his lips.

As William gulps it down, he thrusts his hips downward. At this, Gabe lets out a moan that’s just _so damn beautiful_ to William. The grip he has on Gabe’s waist grows tighter, and he thrusts again, licking up the blood on his neck from the bite wound up to his ear. Their pants grow tighter, and the fabric between them is absolutely unbearable.

He finishes drinking, lapping up any remaining blood around the bite, and takes one of his hands off of Gabe’s hip to lift up to his jawline to caress with his thumb. For a split second, when he takes his face away from his neck and catches his breath, their gazes meet and Gabe observes the hungry, crazy look in William’s eyes which have now turned a shining crimson, the excess blood dripping off his lips and chin, the red tint of his sharp fangs. And _fuck,_ is it hot.

Then his lips crash into Gabe’s, and on his tongue he can taste his own blood, bitter and salty. Gabe melts into the kiss, fast and with passion, and that’s it, he can’t keep his clothes on any longer. He pulls back from the kiss to yank off his blood-stained shirt and throw it to the floor, and William hurriedly discards his own as well. After that’s been taken off, Gabe decides he might as well take off his pants, and so he unzips those too along with William.

Once they’re only in their underwear, William gets back onto Gabe’s lap, places his hands on both sides of his face, and they make out again, long and hard and grinding against each other until Gabe stops and gasps out, “Damn it, just fuck me!”

A light smile plays on William’s lips as he leans down to run his tongue over his nipple. “Soon.” He teases, and licks again, running his tongue over his nipple, back and forth. Gabe lets out a desperate moan.

“_Pleaseee?_?”

William considers it for a moment and nods. “You got lube?”

“Nightstand drawer.”

William leaves his lap to lean over to the drawer, and as he’s opening the drawer to grab the lube, Gabe definitely admires his ass for a few seconds before taking off his underwear, finally allowing his dick to be free. William puts down the lube for a second to take off his boxers and fling those off the bed, then he pushes down Gabe so he’s lying on his back, legs opened wide.

He starts off with two fingers, slathering the lube over them and positioning them over Gabe’s ass.

“Ready?” William asks.

“Fuck yeah.”

His slippery fingers delve in, stretching out and pushing into him. After a minute of this, a slight brush against his prostate has Gabe arching his back, letting out a moan. William presses against it again with a smirk, enjoying the sight.

“Do you think you need to be stretched anymore?” He asks teasingly.

“William, just put your damn dick in me.”

“Well, if you insist.” He eases out his fingers, pours lube on his hand, and applies it to his dick. After he’s lathered up, he lines himself up with Gabe. “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

William slowly starts to push himself in. Gabe grips the bedsheets, biting his lip as he waits for the aching pain to become slightly more bearable. After William is all the way in and the pain isn’t really as bad as it was having his neck bitten, Gabe sighs out, “You can move.”

William snaps his hips back and then into Gabe. They both moan out, and after a few different angles, he hits the spot and Gabe is a mess again, yelling out “Fuck! Shit, fuck me harder!”

He thrusts back into Gabe with more force, enjoying his loud moans. For it being his first time with a man (and a vampire), it’s surprisingly more than okay.

It’s not much longer until the pressure that has been building up releases and Gabe cums across his chest, gasping and moaning out. William is close to finishing too, but as he becomes closer and his thrusts become more frequent, his thirst returns. He snatchs Gabe’s wrist, tearing into his flesh without warning and gulping down the sweet blood. The blood drips onto Gabe, mixing with the cum that pooled on the indent of his stomach.

Gabe cries, panicked at the sudden bite, and tries to yank his hand away. However, William keeps a firm grasp on it, hissing sharply when he tries to steal it back.

While he drinks, William comes and releases Gabe’s bloodied wrist. “Fuck!” He yelled out. His thrusts slow to a stop and he pulls himself out. He’s still gazing upon Gabe hungrily with his parched red eyes, and Gabe realizes; _wait,_ he also agreed to be turned by William.

William grabs him by the shoulder, pulling him up to meet his face and kiss once more. He licks Gabe’s lips with his blood-coated tongue, smiling into the kiss nefariously. After a minute, he pulls back, biting the bottom of Gabe’s lip and letting it snap back. William brings his own wrist to his mouth, and bites down, even more blood dribbling off his wrist, into each other’s laps and on the bed.

He extends the bitten wrist to Gabe, telling him “Drink.”

Gabe can feel his heart racing, pounding harshly in his chest as he stares at the bleeding. William sighs at his hesitation, and takes the back of his head with his other hand to keep him from lurching back when he shoves his wrist into his mouth.

“There’s no going back.” William whispers to him. “You’re _mine_ now.”

The blood falls onto his tongue, the smooth consistency of a melting milkshake that easily fills his mouth. The taste is sinful, a bitterness akin to dark chocolate. As tempting as it is to drink, Gabe refuses to swallow.

William leans in, trying to get Gabe to meet his eyes. “_Gabe,_” He croons, “Isn’t it so good? Swallow it. I told you to _swallow it,_ now do it.”

Gabe knows there’s a possibility he’ll regret this for the rest of his life, but there’s no escape now. He gulps it down, and he can feel the mixture slide down his throat and chill his stomach like how the alcohol had warmed it earlier that night. Beyond that, he doesn’t take anymore, and William smiles at him and takes away his wrist.

“You’ll thank me for this later.” William tells him cheerily. “I’ll grab some towels.”

Gabe stays still, paralyzed even, as he watches him get off the bed and walk out the door. The realization sinks in; William Beckett is a _vampire,_ he just hooked up with him, and he’s now a fucking vampire too.

Great.

“Gabe, what the fuck?” Pete asks as soon as Gabe takes a seat in his living room, perfectly normally except for the fact he has not removed his thick wool scarf and he’s wearing sunglasses indoors.

“What?”

“I…” Pete stops mid-sentence, reaching his hand up to his forehead. “Take off your sunglasses. And you don’t need that huge scarf, the heating’s on.”

“I’m fine, thanks.” Gabe shrugs it off. “So, what was it about Cobra Starship you wanted to talk about?”

Pete doesn’t reply. He marches over and grabs the sunglasses off of Gabe’s face with one hand and the scarf from his neck with the other. Gabe protests, but it’s pretty clear _something_ happened; there’s the scar of a bite on his neck, and his eyes are a deep crimson since he hasn’t had a chance to feed yet.

“So, I’m guessing William turned you, too?”


End file.
